Zoe Hanna, walker or is it jordan?
by casualty1fan
Summary: This is my new zax fanfic, what will max do when he finds out about zoe's past?, what has zoe been hiding? And will it bring them closer together or pull them further apart? Please R&R:)
1. Chapter 1

**I have written nearly 20 chapters for this fanfic, but i have alot of fanfics at the moment so if I get some reviews the updates will be more frequent, enjoy:)**

CHAPTER ONE

It all started almost a year ago, on Max's first day. Zoe laughed at the thought of a porter asking her out on a date, she thought it was a joke and found it hard not to laugh in his face, after all she was and perhaps always will be way out of his league.

"do you have a lite?" was the very first thing said to her from the porter she, almost four months later was to kiss.

This question unknown to Zoe was to be followed with flirtatious coments and cheesy chat up lines which would be one of the many reasons she would finally fall for him. This time he was rejected by Zoe wasnt going to put him down as he was determined, one of the most determined people you could ever meet as he had took on a challenge that only the brave would ever think of taking on and that was the challenge of making Doctor Zoe Hanna his.

What Max didnt know was how big a challenge he had already taken on, he had a tough act to follow having Nick Jordan and Matt before him, both excellent doctors and surgeons, how could a porter compare to that?

Then Zoe quickly thought back to when she was a porter for the day, slowly going threw every part of her and Max's so called relationship as that was the day Max had tried to chat her up in spanish which as you can probably imagine, zoe found very amusing making a joke about how he could bring in all the señorita's but of course Max didnt want a Spanish woman or any woman infact, because all Max wanted was Zoe.

The next thing Zoe thought of was when she had kissed Max, even though it had only lasted a few short seconds, it felt like a lifetime to them was truely touched by Max's efforts and something she would never admit to anyone was the flutter she felt in the pit of her stomach that night, she didnt want to believe it and tried to asure herself that she was only imagining things as there had only ever been one time when she had felt like this and that was when she was with the famous Nick Jordan.

Zoe thought about her closest memory of her and Max, when they near got caught by Robyn just two weeks after they had started there relationship.

Zoe was brought back to the present with a bang as she was sure this was the next Max memory to be stored in her gallery as her and Max sat side by side in which used to be Zoe's office but it was now accupied by Connie Beauchamp.

Zoe knew that her days as clinical lead with Connie Beauchamp around were limited, but Zoe was later to find out that not only she was suspicious and the vicious way connie was going to claim the title, clinical lead.


	2. Chapter 2

**I didnt get any reviews on the first chapter so here is the second chapter and I will put the third up tonight as soon as I get 2 reviews;), enjoy.**

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

CHAPTER TWO

()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()()

Max glanced at Zoe who imediately looked down and Zoe glanced at Max who did the same, the truth was that they didn't know weither to kiss, hug or hold each others hands.

Zoe kept her head down as she heard Connie entered the office. From outside where Noel, Louise and Robyn were looking threw the window it looked as if Zoe and Max were ashamed, but in reality the awkwardness was just showing.

Zoe raised her head and looked straight at Connie who was circuling her and Max, Zoe was not the only one feeling intimidated as it took Max only a second to look up aswell.

"why are we here?" said Zoe

Connie stopped in her tracks and stared deeply at Zoe who stared deeply back before tapping her nails on the chair waiting for an answer, she knew that two could play at Connie's game.

In reality Zoe knew why her and Max had been called into Connie's office, Zoe knew that it couldn't have been to do with anything other than there on going relationship.

Max was thinking the same thing as Zoe and made eye contact with him, Max was strangely scared and if Zoe was, she was doing a good job of hiding it.

Even though her and Max both knew why they were in Connie's office it didnt stop them expecting an answer from Connie, but Connie decided other wise and instead produced two pictures which she set infront of Max and Zoe.

Before Max and Zoe had a chance to even look at these picture, Connie sat down.

"I have to admit, at first I didn't believe those stories about you, but now I'm not so sure" said Connie "this could be bad for you Zoe"

Zoe and Max looked at each other before they looked at the pictures, one glace was all it took for Max and Zoe to realise that they were security camera pictures, one of Zoe entering a cuboard with Max and one of her exiting it twenty minutes later.

"you called me and Max into your office because we spent are break talking?" said Zoe handing the pictures back to Connie

"oh, I think little time was spend talking" said Connie smiling as leaned back in her chair

"what are you surgeating?" said Zoe

All this time Max was sat in scilence, he never was good at being professional and keeping a straight face in this sort of position, so he thought it would be best to let Zoe speak.

"me and Max are not together" said Zoe when Connie never bothered to answer

What Zoe was saying wasn't a lie so Connie could never call her on it.

"Zoe, its better you admit this now" said Connie "this could be very bad for you never mind Max"

"I have nothing to admit" said Zoe


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, I will update tomarow if I get 4/5 reviews, so enjoy:)**

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

CHAPTER THREE

%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%%

"well I am going to have to show Guy this" said Connie who still had the photos in her hand

"you are going to tell Guy that me and max have been talking?" said Zoe "since when was it a crime to talk to a porter?"

"Zoe, I think you know what I am going to tell him" said Connie smiling

Zoe sat there staring at the photos Connie held, Max took Connie's scilence as his and Zoe's cue to leave so he got up and put his hand out to Zoe to help her up.

Once Zoe and Max were out of the office they stood there for a minute, then they stared at each other.

Zoe was the first to walk off so Max walked in the other direction with his hands in his pockets.

Zoe confidentiality walked to the nurse's station where she picked up a file Rita had left for her on a paitent that she had been treating before Connie interupted.

Zoe flicked threw the file then closed it with a bang as she had hoped it would take her mind off the currant situation but it didn't.

Zoe stood with her elbows on the bench and her fingers rubbing the side of her nose when she felt a warm hand on her back.

Zoe looked around and saw Max there with a smile on his face but she wasn't as happy so imediately started to walk off.

"Max, a word" said Zoe whos speed quickened as she neared the door

"now" she added when she saw that Max hadn't started to follow her yet

Max let a pen he was holding drop to the desk as he followed Zoe outside until they were safely out of site and a distance away from the emergency department.

"Zoe, i'm no genius but I would say that was slightly obvious" comented Max

"shut up" said Zoe seriously as she placed her head against the wall of the hospital

"someone got out the wrong side of bed this morning" said Max

The problem with Max was that he didn't know when to shut up.

"so you find this funny, do you?" said Zoe "I could lose my job, we could lose are jobs"

"Zoe, as you said all connie has is two crappy pictures which prove we were in a cuboard for twenty minutes" said Max "we could have been doing anything"

"exactly" said Zoe

"Connie and Guy are in the same room all the time" said Max "big deal"

"so, what were we surposity doing in a cuboard for twenty minutes?" said Zoe "playing bloody cards?"

"for all Connie knows we could have been" said Max

"awww" said Zoe angerly facing the wall

"Max, I have got a romantic record as long a the China wall and you pull in every bar" said Zoe "I dont think we're the card playing type"

"fare point" said Max which didn't make Zoe feel any better


	4. Chapter 4

**Thanks for all the reviews, I will update as soon as I get 7 reviews, enjoy:)**

CHAPTER FOUR

"I am so stupid" said Zoe banging her head aganinst the wall "i knew I shouldn't have gave in"

Zoe walked over to Max and ran her hand threw her hair.

"me and a porter i should have known it would never have worked" said Zoe in all seriousness "you are so immature, you always act like a kid"

Max's cheesy smile faded as he heard Zoe's out burst.

"everythings a joke to you, you could lose your job and yet your still laughing" said Zoe "my jobs important, more important than a stupid fling"

"so thats what I am" said Max angrily "just something you can throw away after you get fed up"

"no, your someone I am getting quite fed up of, now" said Zoe "and I surpose when Connie called you out and you were asked all the questions of the day, you answered them"

"yea I did" said Max

"oh, great" said Zoe "thats all we need, the whole ED gossiping"

"I told them that it was about are smoking area" said Max

There was scilence as Zoe realised how mean she was being to Max but saying sorry straight away wasn't Zoe Hanna's style, she had a two hour rule that she was about to break for Max until he got there before her and spoke.

"I new I should have stuck to people my own age" said Max "not stuck up consultants who think there better than everyone else"

"so I'm old and stuck up now, am I?" said Zoe putting her hands on her hips "but you didn't think to mension this last night when you were lying in my bed"

"you know what I mean" said Max shaking his head

"no but this is what I mean" said Zoe "I wouldn't sleep with you if you were the last man alive"

"I think you broke that rule a long time ago" said Max seriously

"aww Max just shut up" said zoe angerly shaking her head

"do women get moodier with age cause I have never been with anyone as moody as you" said Max who didn't realise how bad it sounded until it was out

"thanks" said Zoe sarcastically "maybe I'm better sticking with consultants who are not living with there sister with a fake rockstar dream at age thirty three"

"well at least I have a life" said Max

"yea, night after night picking girls up from dodgy bars" shouted Zoe

"yea will I would rather go out with one of them than with you" shouted Max

"we werent even going out" said Zoe trying to reasure her self more than Max

"well I would rather sleep with a horse than a old aged moody slag consultant" said Max

Before Zoe knew it her hand had slapped hard across Max's face wich made him fall to the gound, Max raised his hand to his face and looked at the blood that appeared on his face.

Zoe simply turned round and walked in shaking her bum as she went as she knew max would be looking.

When Zoe reached the ED entrance she stopped and looked down at her hand which hand split open from that one slap she had given Max.

Before Zoe knew it she had slowly walked into the ED looked down at her swolen hand covered in blood.


	5. Chapter 5

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, I will update tomarrow morning if I get 11 reviews:), enjoy!**

CHAPTER FIVE

"what's happened to you" said Charlie who walked up behind Zoe and placed a protective hand on her back

"nothing" said Zoe, Charlie raised an eyebrow when she made eye contact

Zoe rolled her eyes knowing that Charlie could always see threw her.

"lets get you cleaned up" said Charlie leading Zoe to cubcals

Charlie noticed that Zoe flinched when he was cleaning the cut but still was refusing pain relief.

"so nobody crosses Zoe Hanna" said Charlie with a smile glancing up at Zoe

This made Zoe forse a smile which didn't fully show.

"so why did he deserve this?" said Charlie "I am guessing its a man and I am also guessing you are not going to tell me who your latest victim is"

Charlie earned a dirty look from Zoe.

"who else has fallen under Zoe Hanna's spell?" said Charlie smiling

Zoe smiled slightly at what Charlie had said but that smile quickly faded when she thought about Max, the one that got away.

"so it's not like that" said Charlie as he finished Zoe hand

Zoe shook her head and swore to her self that she wouldn't cry.

Charlie pulled Zoe into a hug as her head rested on his chest.

"do you want me to beat him up?" said Charlie who knew that Zoe would never tell him or anyone who this mystery man is or was

Charlie smiled when he heard Zoe giggle, she always thought of her as the daughter he never had.

"you sound like my dad" said Zoe "only I see you more"

Zoe and Charlie were thinking the same thing, Charlie had been more of a father to Zoe than her real father ever had.

Charlie wrapped his arms tighter around Zoe making her feel safer.

Zoe felt calmer as she listened to Charlie's heart beating, she loved Charlie he had stuck by her threw thick and thin.

Charlie felt the wetness in his shirt, Zoe was obviously crying.

"he said that he would rather sleep with a horse than a old aged moody slag consultant" said Zoe as more tears streamed down her face

"Zoe Hanna, couldn't be losing her touch" comented Charlie

Zoe laughed slightly and charlie once again smiled?

"olds what stuck in my head" said Zoe "and slag, i'm not a slag am I?"

"zoe, you look more beautiful than the day I first met you, if thats posible" said Charlie

"ever the charmer" said Zoe smiling

Zoe and Charlie where still firmly in each others arms, Zoe'shead was still leaned against Charlies chest as she stood inside cubicals.

"and the slag part?" said Zoe

"well we have both had are fare share" comented Charlie

"so thats a maybe" said Zoe

"its a no" said Charlie laughing and kissing the top of Zoe's head


	6. Chapter 6

**Thanks for all the reviews, I will update tonight if I get 13/14 reviews, enjoy:)**

CHAPTER SIX

" I may have said something that surgeated he was a failure and had no life" said Zoe hoping Charlie would forget about the comment

"thats the Zoe Hanna I know...and love" comented Charlie

"loves a bit of a overstatement" said Zoe "my parents answered you too, once"

"I love you" said Charlie placing his chin on top of Zoe's head

Zoe smiled slightly as she was close to fourty but had never been told, what Charlie had just said.

"I love you too" said Zoe back

"so are we going to get out of this cubical and show the world the strong Zoe Hanna?" said Charlie as he looked at Zoe and dried her tears

"I can't face him" said Zoe shaking her head

"so busness and pleasure has been mixed again doctor Hanna" said Charlie smiling

He knew what Zoe was like and knew that it was just a matter of time.

"you sound like Nick" said Zoe, once mension of his name set her off once again which Charlie found odd, surely she was long over Nick Jordan

"pleasure is not what it was" said Zoe

"please leave me out of this conversation" said a rather embarrassed Charlie

Zoe smiled before heading out of the cubical.

Charlie quickly pulled Zoe into a hug.

"i'm here for you" said Charlie "and remember I love you"

Zoe smiled as Charlie kissed her on the head before letting her walk out of the cubical.

Zoe near walked into Max who was standing outside the cubical listening to Charlie and Zoe's conversation, only the I love you part.

Max was shocked at the emotional damage he had actually done, but was he all that was to blaim or was presure finally mounting up?

"can you, have a look at it for me?" said Max to Zoe

"what the bloody hell do you think?" spat Zoe

"so is that a no, then?" said Max smiling

"a no?" said Zoe "you should be thankful that I didnt kick you in the balls while I was at it"

Zoe walked away and felt Max's eyes on her as her heels clicked threw the ED.

"sorry" shouted Max to Zoe across the ED

People turned around, everyone except Zoe who stood with her back to Max wondering if she should forgive him or not.

The ED quickly got back to work ignoring what Max had said but Charlie wouldn't let what Max had said go.


	7. Chapter 7

**Thanks for all your reviews on the last chapter, the big twist is coming up soon so I will update tonight if I get 16/17 reviews, enjoy:) **

CHAPTER SEVEN

"what part are you sorry for?" said Charlie " the part where you called her old, the part where you called her a slag or the part where you said you would rather sleep with a horse?"

Max never answered and went to walk away before Charlie stopped him.

"I love that girl" said Charlie

"so I heard" said Max

"she is like a daughter to me" admitted Charlie "so I don't like to see her hurt"

Max walked away with his hands in his pockets taking in what Charlie had said.

Charlie walked on into the office he shares with Tess and looked in the mirror at his soaking wet shirt.

"so who have you been rescuing today then, superman?" said Tess

"Zoe" said Charlie "but I wouldn't say rescue"

"Zoe did that?" said Tess pointing to the wet patch on Charlie's shirt

"yep"answered Charlie as he sat back in his chair

Charlie was about to tell Tess why but them figured that Zoe wouldn't want anyone else knowing her private life especially now unknown to her, Charlie had just found out about her and Max's relationship.

"I will go and see if she's ok" said Tess standing up

"no" said Charlie shaking his head "I think she just wants time alone"

Tess sat down and was about to get back to paperwork when there was a knock at the door and Max entered.

Tess and Charlie both looked up and saw the mark Zoe had left on his face.

"what happened to you?" said Tess

Max was about to say Zoe's name but he knew that would only start a whole fighting match because even though Zoe slapped him, he deserved it.

"your lucky I don't hit you" commented Charlie who was still looking down at his paperwork

"is there something that I'm missing here?"said Tess who felt like there was something that Charlie and Max weren't quite telling her

Max didn't want to be the one to answer Tess's question and Charlie didn't either, the last thing they wanted to do was to let anymore people find out about what's going on.

"I surgest you don't go near Zoe unless you want something more than a slap on the face" said Charlie "that girls been threw enough with out been called all the names under the sun"

"what the hells going on?" said Tess who was getting frustrated as no one was answering any of her questions

"look, I want to say sorry to Zoe but she's avoiding me" said Max

"I would be avoiding you if you talked to me like that" said Charlie

"I saw you two togeather in cubicals" said Max "I saw her crying and you telling her that you loved her"

Charlie looked down at this point as Tess looked at him.

Tess knew that if Zoe was crying it had to be bad but she didn't know the extent of it, either did the rest of the staff but they were soon going to find out.

"I didn't know me saying those stupid things would have such an effect on her" admitted Max

"you told her that you would rather sleep with a horse than a old aged moody slag consultant" said Charlie "and you expect her to take that well?"

"well after what she said to me, yes" said Max

"you know what" said Charlie sitting down "go and find Zoe and sort it out your selves, but if Zoe ever comes crying to me again then I will not leave a mark as faint as that"

Max slammed the door behind him and Tess turned to Charlie.

"are thoses two...?" asked Tess

Charlie sighed, he couldn't have another person knowing so he simply thought of an excuse.

"no" said Charlie "they had an argument, and I personally dont care what it was about"

"youth's waisted on the young" said Tess buying Charlie's lie

"that couldn't be more true" said Charlie turning back to his work.


	8. Chapter 8

**This is only a short chapter because the big twist is coming up in the next chapter so please review and I will put the next chapter up soon:)**

**PS: sorry for some mistakes but I am rarely at home and I am always updating on my tablet so I can't use a spell checker because all the spellchecker apps only let you have 180 characters, but anyway enjoy!:)**

CHAPTER EIGHT

Max was walking around looking for Zoe, he figured that Charlie couldn't tell him off for not working as it was Charlie that said to go and find Zoe to opologise.

Max walked up stairs and decided to Ask ash if he had seen Zoe.

Max knocked Ash's office door and walked into find Ash sitting at his desk doing paperwork.

"do you know where Zoe is?" asked Max

"she should be in her office" answered Ash

"thanks" said Max

Max was closing Ash's office door when Ash spoke again.

"why do you need her?" said Ash

"I just need to talk to her" said Max

"be careful, she seemed a bit off earlier" said Ash

Max didn't know what to say so he closed the office door and walked to Zoe's office. He looked threw the window, the first thing he noticed was that Zoe wasn't at her desk but then he saw someone lying curled up on the sofa.

Max slowly entered the office and sat down on the sofa next to a sleeping Zoe. He lifted her head up so that it was resting on his knee as he tucked her hair behind her ears , he was surprised when Zoe didn't wake up so he placed a kiss on her head before leaving her office.


	9. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all your reviews, enjoy this chapter as it is the start of the big twist!:)**

CHAPTER NINE

Zoe walked down to the ED thirty minutes later, Max smiled as he watched her walk down the stairs so he followed her outside at the first chance he got.

Zoe was standing smoking her cigerette when she felt Max beaide her, Zoe turned around and looked at him, she couldn't help but smile.

"listen zoe, i'm sorry about earlier" said Max who didn't want to let Zoe know that he knew she had been crying

"i'm sorry too" said Zoe throwing her cigerette on the ground

"so am I forgiven?" said Max

Zoe didn't answer, instead she pulled Max around the corner where she kissed him with out anyone seeing.

The truth was that Zoe didn't care about what Max had said earlier, she just needed an excuse to cry as she couldn't tell Charlie what had really went on in the past few years and how it had built up so much that she was close to having a breakdown.

"I think you are" said Zoe answering Max's previous question

Max leaned into kiss Zoe again but he pulled back when he heard Charlie call Zoe's name.

Zoe and Max appeared in front of Charlie at the same time but he just rolled his eyes and walked towards Zoe.

"you are wanted inside" said Charlie

"by who?" said Zoe walking with Charlie and Max inside

Before Charlie could answer, Zoe saw two police men talking to Tess, Noel and Louise at reception.

"I have to say, this doesn't look good" comented Max

"shut up" said Zoe walking towards the two police men

Charlie and Max caught up with her before she had even said a word to the police men.

"how can I help?" said Zoe

"ah, Zoe Hanna" said one of the police men "you have proven quite a hard woman to track down"

"I see you have changed your name back" said the other police man

"excuse me?" said Zoe


	10. Chapter 10

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter and sorry that I left it on a bit of a cliffhanger but here is chapter 10 and I will put up chapter 11 tomorrow (hopefully) so enjoy!:)**

**CHAPTER TEN**

"We are here to talk about your late husband" said one of the police men

Louise, noel, Tess, max and Charlie all listened in carefully at this point. They were all thinking the same thing; Zoe Hanna doesn't have a husband, does she?

"I understand this will be hard talking about it after all this time, but we have something to sort out" said the police man "especially with the events that went with his death"

"Hard?" said Zoe angrily "I buried my beautiful baby girl and my husband in the same week and you think it's going to be hard?, you have no idea"

With that Zoe walked off leaving max, Tess, Charlie, noel and Louise very confused. Charlie was going to go after Zoe but he knew that if he did he wouldn't know what to say or do and he wouldn't even know what has or had happened.

"Sorry husband?" Charlie was the first to say "zoe doesn't have a husband"

"A Mr. Nick Jordan" said one of the police men

"What, zoe and nick were married?" said Charlie

"Sorry I really can't discuss anything with you?" said another police man

"Nick is dead?" said Tess

"That's all we can say" said the police man

"Where is he buried?" asked Charlie "just we were all close friends"

"Sorry, we don't have that information, all we know is that he was buried with his daughter" said one of the police men "just tell MS Hanna to contact us"

The police men walked away and Charlie just looked at Tess. Noel, Louise and max didn't know what to say or do.

"Nicks dead" said Charlie

"Zoe should have told us" said Tess shaking her head

"She lost her husband and her daughter" said Charlie

"Zoe doesn't have a daughter" said Louise

"Think about it, we didn't even know she was married" said Tess honestly

"A secret daughter?" said noel speaking so that he could see how it sounded "Zoe Hanna has a secret daughter?"

"Or is it Jordan?" added Louise who wasn't make a joke, she and the others were generally confused

"Who is buried beside her father" added Charlie

"We need to find her" said Tess who was ready to head off and start her search for Zoe

Charlie stopped Tess and sighed as he had an idea about where Zoe could be.

"I will go" said Charlie "I know where she is"

Tess let Charlie go and turned to Louise, noel and max.

"This stays between us" said Tess pointing between Louise, noel, max and herself "got it?"

Tess walked to her office leaving an awkward silence between max, Louise and noel. You could say max was the most shocked, the woman he realized he was slowly falling for was suddenly not that woman any more, and it was like she was a totally different person, she had been lying to him.


	11. Chapter 11

**CHAPTER ELEVEN**

"Zoe has been lying to us the whole time" said noel to Louise and max

"With good reason" said max

"Good reason?" said noel

"She had just been made a widow and lost her daughter in the same week" said max "could you deal with all the gossip"

"I bet you knew" said Louise "it's written all over your face"

"No" said max angrily "cause if I knew I wouldn't have been such a prick to her"

"You two are literally inseparable" pointed out Louise "I'm not buying it"

"We have a fag outside and you call us inseparable?" said Max

"There wasn't a break you two wouldn't spend outside smoking" said Louise

"Just this morning I called her old, stuck up and a slag" said max

"So that's how you got that?" said Louise pointing to max's face

Max slowly ran his hand across where Zoe had slapped him and thought about how much he deserved it.

"Yes" said max "I am so stupid"

"True" said Louise and noel at the same time

"We need to find her" said max

"No, you need to wait until Charlie brings her back" said Louise "or else I will slap you too"

"I bet you, she is sat at their graves" said max

"Even if she is, just leave it" said Louise

Max sighed and put his head in his hands until he saw Connie walk over.

"Zoe's needed in rhesus" said Connie "cam someone page her"

"She's away" said Louise as if it was a normal accordance "out"

"She is in the middle of her shift, tell her to come back in and to be in my office in five" demanded Connie in an angry tone

"Cant" said Louise full of attitude

"Well, where the hell is she? "Said Connie

"Visiting her husband and daughters grave" said Louise "or is that not aloud?"


	12. Chapter 12

#####################################################################################

**CHAPTER TWELVE**

#####################################################################################

Charlie got into his car and speeded out of the hospital car park, he knew where Zoe was, at nick and her daughter's grave, all Charlie had to do now was find out where exactly that is.

Charlie went around several cemeteries in holby hoping to see zoe, what Charlie was really hoping was that nick and his daughter weren't buried in Milligan as he knew zoe would be the type of person who would head straight to the airport and travel thousands of miles just to see a glimpse of her loved ones grave.

The last cemetery Charlie visited was the closest one to the hospital, you could see if from Keller so Charlie knew that would be the most likely place for nick to be buried, surgery was nicks life and Charlie was pretty sure that nick had seen the cemetery many times.

Charlie smiled when he saw Zoe sitting with her head in her hands, on a bench beside a grave he guessed was nicks and her daughters. Charlie wasn't happy to see Zoe crying, but he was just happy to see her.

"Zoe" said Charlie as he walked along the stone path way to where Zoe was sitting

Zoe tried to dry her eyes before Charlie sat down, but it was too late Charlie had seen right threw her.

"Why didn't you tell me?" said Charlie "or anyone for the matter?"

"Nobody knew I was even in contact with nick never mind married to him with a child" said Zoe "how could I tell everyone that as well as telling them he's dead as well as my baby girl"

Charlie hugged Zoe tightly like he had previously that morning.

"Is this them?" said Charlie pointing to the grave in front of them

"Yea" said Zoe

Charlie smiled as the graves had pictures on them, one of nick and Zoe on their wedding day and another of a tiny baby girl who Charlie already knew had been a perfect mix of Zoe and nick.

"They were my life" said zoe to Charlie "and I lost them both in four days"

"You shouldn't have had to deal with this on your own" said Charlie

"And max, the look on his face when he found out" said Zoe crying into Charlie's chest

"I know about you two" said Charlie in all the awkwardness

"What?" said zoe looking up at Charlie

"I know that you two have been...well you know" said Charlie

"No I don't know" said Zoe playing the innocent

"Don't act as if you don't know what I mean" said Charlie "I can read you like a book"

"It was only once" lied Zoe

"Yea, and I'm George Clooney" commented Charlie

Zoe sighed as she clung to Charlie and giggled at his joke


	13. Chapter 13

**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**

"I don't care how many times it was" said Charlie feeling the awkwardness "but he is sorry for this morning"

"I know" said Charlie "don't worry, we have made up"

"God" said Charlie not wanting to hear the gory details

"Not in that way" said Zoe laughing as her tears started to dry

"Zoe, you're not getting any younger" said Charlie

"Are you saying that I'm too old for sex?" said Zoe as her and Charlie lay on the bench in each other's arms "your one to talk"

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that" said Charlie which made Zoe smile.

"So are you going to tell me what happened" said Charlie

"You wouldn't understand" said Zoe

"Make me understand" said Charlie

Zoe sighed as she lay back against Charlie, she glanced at her daughters and nicks grave before telling Charlie what happened.

"I went to Milligan after nick, I don't know why but a part of me didn't want to let him go" admitted Zoe

"Well you were engaged, once upon a time" said Charlie

"It turned out that he felt the same and only left holby because apparently he couldn't bear seeing me" said Zoe

"I bet he couldn't" said Charlie "but let me guess, you and him were back together within two days"

"You make me sound bad" commented zoe

Charlie laughed slightly; Zoe was and always had been very predictable.

"Within a week we were engaged, in two weeks we were married" said Zoe "I know it sounds crazy"

"Well there isn't one person in the world who wouldn't place you two together" said Charlie

"Well, we moved back to holby" said Zoe

"Holby?" said Charlie

"Well I thought someone would have noticed the ring, but they didn't, so I kept it quiet" said Zoe "then we found out I was pregnant, all within a month"

"And you didn't think to tell us?" said Charlie

"Well before I knew it, nicks five years were almost up" said zoe "I was 6 months pregnant but he knew it was the end"

Charlie didn't know what to say at this point so all he did was tucking a piece of Zoe's hair behind her ear.

"he spend every day and night talking to my bump" said zoe smiling slightly "he knew that he was never going to meet his baby, so all he could do was salvage every precious second"


	14. Chapter 14

**Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter, I will update a soon as I get 40 reviews:), enjoy!**

/

**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**

/

Zoe let a tear fall from her eye, and this wasn't the worst part.

"He died a week later, and then I went into early labor at twenty four weeks" said Zoe "I knew that nobody was even suspicious so I just called in sick, as stupid as it sounds"

"It was a beautiful baby girl, I called her Nickola after nick of Couse" said Zoe "she died when she was two days old"

At this point Zoe hung on tighter to Charlie.

"They were buried on the same day" said Zoe "I figured nick would like to be buried beside Nicola"

"So this is where you disappear to" said Charlie remembering the many times Zoe had disappeared when life got too much

"Yea" said Zoe "this time two years ago nick had just died and I was in labor"

"With no one to hold your hand" said Charlie

"I convinced myself that I didn't need anyone" said Zoe "then Dylan turned up and as you can imagine he wasn't much help"

"Wait a minute" said Charlie "Dylan?"

"His working in ST James" said Zoe "I was transferred there when I went into labor"

"So he knows, everything?" said Charlie

"Me and him where the only people at nick and Nicolas funeral" said Zoe

After a lengthy silence Charlie finally spoke.

"You can't stay here all day" said Charlie

"Please, I want too" said Zoe

"Are you sure you will be ok?" said Charlie standing up

"I'm not a child" said Zoe

Charlie kissed the top of Zoe's head before leaving the cemetery, taking a last glance at nicks grave he shared with his daughter.

When Charlie got back to the hospital, he sat in his car in the car park with his head on the steering wheel thinking about Zoe. Charlie slowly stepped out and looked up at the sign, saying ED, nicks so called legacy.

When Charlie walked inside he was bombarded with questions from max and Connie.

"Did you find her?" said Max

"Yes, she was at the cemetery" said Charlie "she just wants to be alone"

With that, max's questions were answered and that only left Connie, the hardest to please.

"People are saying nick Jordan's dead" said Connie "apparently him and zoe were married with a daughter, what's going on Charlie?"


	15. Chapter 15

**Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, i will update again tonight if i get 43/44 reviews before i go, enjoy:)**

**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**

Charlie never answered Connie's question and instead walked to the reception desk.

"Can everyone listen up" said Charlie

Everyone stopped and gathered around Charlie at reception.

"allot, if not all of you have probably realized that zoe has been acting strangely today and you will know or have heard of nick Jordan are previous clinical lead, as allot of you know nick and zoe were once engaged a long time ago before nick moved to Milligan" began Charlie "what all of you won't know is that over two years ago zoe went after nick to Milligan and to cut a long story short they got married and moved back to holby"

Charlie stopped at this point to look at all the confused faces but he knew that the staff needed to know most of what Zoe had just told him.

"as most of you have guessed, zoe is very good at keeping secrets, keeping her private life, private" said Charlie "her and nick where expecting a child when nick passed away, he had five years since his operation and that five years ended two years ago"

Charlie took a deep breathe at this stage, gathering himself to tell everyone the end.

"with the stress of nick dying zoe went into early labour at twenty four weeks and gave birth to a baby girl, named Nicola after nick" said Charlie as his tone of voice got slightly lower "Nicola died when she was two days old and was buried beside nick at a cemetery the hospital overlooks, two years ago today"

All the staff looked at each other not knowing what to make of the news and what would possibly come next.

"I think we should all go down and pay our respects tonight before the pub" said Charlie "I am leaving a book of condolence to bring tonight at reception"

Charlie walked off towards the lift; Tess was the only one who knew where he was going, to Keller where he hoped to see Zoe in the cemetery.

"Is what you said true?" said Tess as she entered the lift with Charlie.

"Every single bit" said Charlie pressing the button as the lift door closed

"She could have told us" said Tess "why didn't she tell us?"

"That's the question I have asked too many times" said Charlie "and guess who was holding her hand"

"Who?" said Tess as the elevator doors opened and she and Charlie stepped out

"Dylan" said Charlie "he works in ST James and was the only person who knew about the whole thing"

"No way" said Tess

"I know, Dylan over us" said Charlie

"You sound offended" said Tess

Charlie ignored the question and walked over to the window where you could see right across the cemetery, you could even see Zoe lying on the bench beside nick and Nicolas grave.


	16. Chapter 16

**Thanks for all the wonderful reviews on the last chapter, here is chapter 16 so enjoy & i will see if i can update before i go out:)**

**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**

The day past quickly, the gossip soon ended and the pity started.

Charlie walked down from the Keller ward where he had waited all day watching Zoe, making sure she didn't move as he knew how Zoe thinks alcohol is an answer to everything.

When Charlie walked down to the ED he went straight to reception and lifted the book of condolence which he was happy to see was full.

"A couple of surgeons from other wards who knew Mr. Jordan signed it too" said noel

Charlie half smiled before heading over to the staffroom where the staffs were gathered.

"Ready?" said Charlie

There were a couple of nods as Charlie lead the staff to the cemetery which was only a three minute walks away.

The staff followed Charlie to nick and Nicola grave; on their way there they passed Zoe who was walking with her head down and her hands on her pockets.

"Zoe, you can stay you know" said Charlie

"No, I have been here all day" said Zoe pointing behind her while looking up at all the staff who had come to see the grave "I better get home"

"They are your husband and daughter, don't let us push you away from visiting there grave" said Charlie

"They were my husband and daughter" corrected Zoe

"Zoe I'm so sorry" said Louise

"Thanks" said Zoe faking a smile

Zoe pushed through the ED crowed before max followed her.

"I will walk you home" said max running up to her

Zoe didn't say anything until the staff where away.

"Max I won't be much fun tonight" said Zoe as her and max walked side by side "I plan on just downing several bottles of wine"

"It's not about you being fun" said Zoe smiling and shaking his head "it's about making sure you're ok"

"Yea right" said Zoe rolling her eyes as she folded her arms

Max slowly slipped his hand into Zoe's which made Zoe near jump.


	17. Chapter 17

**Not sure when I can update again but it will probably be tomorrow. also sorry for any spelling mistakes but I do use a spell checker and read over my work, anyway enjoy!:)**

**CHAPTER SEVENTEEN**

"Your freezing" said max

"Well I have been outside all day" said Zoe

Max pulled into a hug, unexpectedly.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" said Zoe

"Well I may not have been listening to the teacher at that first aid course you sent me too but I am using what I did learn" said max

"Did you finally listen because the examiner was hot?" said Zoe

"No" said max

Zoe raised her eyebrows at max; she knew what he was like.

"Ok" said max "but that was before you kissed me, I always thought it would be the other way round"

"Rule one, never be predictable" said Zoe smiling

Max laughed as he walked with Zoe.

"I shouldn't be spending the second anniversary of my husbands and daughters death with another man" said Zoe letting go of max hand

"yes, but I am spending the night with you not the other way round" said max "and besides I can always sleep on the sofa"

"I thought you would have ran a mile by now" admitted Zoe as her and maxis hands rejoined

"What do you mean?" said Max

"Well you are or were having a fling with a woman who was married and had a child" said Zoe

"and why would that matter?" said Max "and who said it was a fling?"

Zoe looked up at max at this point as he cupped her face in his hands and kissed her.

"We should not be doing this" said Zoe against max's lips

"There are a lot of things I shouldn't be doing" admitted Max "so which part?"

"The part where we are kissing in a grave yard which the whole staff are and where my husband and daughter are buried in on the two year anniversary of there death" said Zoe

"Sorry" said max stepping away from Zoe "you're grieving for your husband and daughter and I am kissing you"

"Daughter" said Zoe

"What?" said Max

"I am grieving for my daughter not my husband" admitted Zoe

"Oh, that's very nice" said max sarcastically

"no, I mean I knew nick was dying and I knew that those five years I gave him wouldn't last forever so when the time came I was ready, well not ready but I knew it was happening" said Zoe "I could give my husband an extra five years but only give my daughter two days"

"It wasn't your fault" said max "you went into early labor, it couldn't have been prevented"

"But I couldn't even carry my baby" said Zoe

As max hugged zoe as she silently started crying, max had never seen her like his before and had no idea what to do when that strong zoe Hanna he was just having a casual fling with this morning turned into the zoe Hanna he was falling for, but crying as the box she was trying to hide all her grief in had exploded.


	18. Chapter 18

This chapter is only small because the next chapter is full of zax:), I am away tonight so I will update before I go or tomorrow morning if I get 55 reviews:)

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**

::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::

The rest of the staff had just arrived at the grave sight of nick and Nicola Jordan. Charlie set the book of condolence beside the grave so that Zoe could read it next time she visited.

"I can't believe he's dead" said noel

"I can believe Zoe had a secret family and never told us" said Louise

"She was a perfect mix of nick and Zoe wasn't she" said Tess to Charlie while looking at the picture of Nicola

"That's the first thing I noticed" admitted Charlie

"Zoe kept this to herself for two years "said ash

Charlie began to read what was written on the head stone out to the rest of the staff.

"here lies Nickolas Jordan who died aged fourth seven leaving behind him a wife and a daughter who he never got to meet" began Charlie "here also lies Nicola Elizabeth Jordan, daughter of nick and zoe Jordan who died when she was two days old and is buried beside her father"

The staff went silent, no one knew what to say or do because what exactly could they do?

"Right I propose we go to the pub" said Charlie "raise a toast to are friend, nick Jordan"

The staff started to walk back the way they came, Charlie was leading them when he stopped as he could make out max and Zoe locking lips.

"Right the other way" shouted Charlie turning to the staff

Most of the confused staff turned the other way and walked.

"What's going on?" whispered Tess to Charlie

"Believe me, you don't want to know" said Charlie walking on

The staff got to the pub and raises there glasses.

"To nick Jordan" they all shouted


	19. Chapter 19

The next chapter is more zax:), I will update as soon as I have 61 reviews so enjoy:)

**CHAPTER NINETEEN**

!

"Do you want to talk about it?" said max as Zoe turned the key in her front door

"Not to you" said Zoe as she walked threw her front door

"Thanks" said max sarcastically as he closed the door

"I just mean that it would be a bit awkward, he was my husband and you're..." began Zoe "well it's complicated"

Zoe stuck with this has she had no their way of describing what ever her and max were, it was just complicated.

"Why was he a rich consultant," said max sarcastically

Max laughed and turned his head sideways but slowly turned it back as the look on zoe's face told him that that was in fact what and who nick Jordan was.

"Jesus Christ Zoe" said max in shock "actually I'm saying that now, but what did I expect?"

"Definitely not a porter" said Zoe laughing

"Well I did think you were a receptionist when I first met you" said max

"Yes, and I near killed you for it" said Zoe smiling

"I will never make that mistake again" said max smiling

Zoe smiled a genuine smile for the first time that whole day.

Max and Zoe both poured themselves a large glass of wine and made their way into the living room.

"There is just one thing that I want to ask you" said max

"As long as it's not to marry you go ahead" said Zoe sipping her wine

"If you didn't say yes to a rich surgeon then I don't think you would say yes to me" said max smiling

Zoe laughed at this and was amused that max somehow knew about matt.

"It's just, why it today out of all days that you actually let me come into your house?" said max

"Max, my house doesn't have police tape on it, you can come here whenever you want" said Zoe

"no, I mean that you have never brought me too your house before tonight" said max "it's always been awkward trying to sneak out of the house without Robyn seeing you"

"All I know is that there are four designer brands I am not allowed to wear because of your sister" said Zoe smiling

"Very funny" said max joining in with Zoe's laugh "but seriously"

"I don't know" said Zoe

"That's the best I'm going to get isn't it?" said max who knew that Zoe had a real reason which he was never going to find out

"Probably" said Zoe smiling and sipping her wine


	20. Chapter 20

Thanks for the reviews on the last chapter:), enjoy this chapter and I will update as soon as I get 64 reviews:)

?

**CHAPTER TWENTY**

?

"This house is massive" commented max as he swung on the banister

Max walked into the living room where Zoe was sitting with her legs crossed on the sofa, sipping her second glass of red wine.

"I thought you were only going to the toilet" said Zoe

"Well I was, but I thought I might have a look around while I was at it" said max sitting down beside Zoe

Zoe rolled her eyes and raised the wine glass to her mouth again, taking another sip.

"How many pairs of shoes do you have?" said Max "last time I looked you only have two feet"

"Have you been in my bedroom?" said Zoe laughing

"No" admitted max "but it is noticeable how many rooms have a rack of shoes in them"

"Well a girl needs her shoes" said Zoe

"Yea, a few pairs" said max "not a whole bloody shop full, it's like m&s up there"

"Believe me my shoes are more expensive than m&s" said Zoe laughing

"I know, there probably worth more than everything I own" said max "and don't even get me started on the amount of dresses you have"

"You have been in my bedroom" said Zoe, setting down her wine glass and turning to max

"Maybe I have" admitted max "but to be fair that could be classed as torture keeping that waterbed away from me"

"Oh I don't sleep on that bed" said Zoe "waterbeds do my head in"

"Are you being serious?" said Max

"Yea, its just for show" said Zoe "you can sleep on it tonight if you want"

Zoe's phone bleeped which stopped max from giving an answer.

**_"Some staff is heading over to your house, sorry couldn't stop them" _**

"That was from Charlie" announced zoe "people are on their way over, we need to get you out of the"

Max and Zoe stood up, but a knock on the door stopped them from moving.

"I think we're are too late" announced max

"Shhh" said Zoe pointing to the shadows at the front door "you go and hide"

"Where?" said Max

"I don't know" said Zoe "you're the one that has gave yourself a grand tour"

Max ran up the stairs just as Zoe opened the door.

Tess, Robyn and Rita were standing at the door.

"Come in" said Zoe

"Are you ok?" whispered Tess as Robyn and Rita went on into Zoe's house

"Yea, why?" said Zoe

"Cause you're not acting like the Zoe Hanna who was sat at the grave yard all day" said Tess

"Blame max" said Zoe

"Sorry?" said Tess

"Oh, it's nothing" said Zoe who was surprised that Charlie hadn't yet told Tess about her and max


	21. Chapter 21

**Here is the next chapter, enjoy and i will update when i get 69:)**

**CHAPTER TWENTY ONE**

Max was upstairs in Zoe's bathroom, the more he thought about it the more he realized how stupid an idea it was to hide in Zoe's bathroom, what if someone comes upstairs to use the toilet?

Max got his phone out as he was hoping to get a message from Zoe telling him that the coast was clear so he could make a runner, but instead he found a message from Charlie asking him where he was, max decided to write a quick reply.

**_"Couldn't get out of zoe's house in time, stuck in her upstairs bathroom"_**

Max didn't have time to wait for a reply as he herd someone walking up the stairs so he ran behind the door.

Zoe walked into her bathroom as the questions coming from Robyn, Tess and Rota were getting to her, without closing the door Zoe looked in the mirror and ran her hand threw her hair.

When max realized that it was only Zoe looking in the mirror he quietly creeps up behind her and put his arms around Zoe's waist. Zo jumped and let out a small scream.

"Don't do that" said Zoe sharply while playfully hitting max

"Are you ok, zoe?" called Tess from downstairs

"Yea, define" replied Zoe looking at max

Max smiled and laughed slightly earning a dirty look from Zoe.

"What the hell are you doing in my bathroom?" whispered Zoe

"I don't know" whispered max back

"Just find a way to get out" said Zoe

"That's easier said than done" said max

"Just do it!" said Zoe

Zoe walked towards the bathroom door when max stopped her.

"Do I get a kiss?" said max cheekily

Zoe walked towards max and placed a gentle kiss on his lips, but max had other ideas as when Zoe decided to walk away max pulled her back and kissed her again.

When the kiss broke off Zoe walked away, letting a smile escape her lips.

Zoe walked down her stairs and into the living room where Tess, Rita and Robyn were still sitting.

"I will just get some wine" said Zoe

Zoe walked into the kitchen where she closed her eyes and placed her forehead against the fridge door.

"Zoe" said Tess who unknown to Zoe had followed her into the kitchen

"Tess" said Zoe smiling and turning round

"You know its ok to move on" said Tess

"Move on from what?" said Zoe

"Move on from nick" said Tess

"You mean find another man?" said Zoe


	22. Chapter 22

**Thanks for the reviews;) i am away the rest of the week so i will see if i can update tonight before i go if i get 72/73 reviews, enjoy!:)**

**CHAPTER TWENTY TWO**

"Who is he?" said Tess after a lengthy science

"What?" said Zoe

"Exhibit A, no ring" said Tess pointing to Zoe's hand "you have taken it off"

"Wait a minute, you noticed my ring?" said Zoe

"It was hard not too" said Tess "giant diamond"

"But, why didn't you say anything?" said Zoe

"Well I knew it was the ring nick got you so I guessed that you just put it on cause you were missing him" said Tess "I didn't know that you had actually met up with him and got married"

Zoe sighed and put her hand on one of her kitchen worktops to steady herself.

"Exhibit B" began Tess what this point walked over to Zoe's fridge, opened it and pointed to the beer inside it "you don't drink beer"

Zoe once again sighed but looked out her kitchen window and into the dark night, Tess walked over and joined her.

"And why the hells Charlie running around your garden?" said Tess

Zoe looked at Tess and raised her eyebrows before making her way to her back door, placing her hand on the handle before lifting it off again.

"Actually, I don't want to know" said Zoe throwing her hands in the air before leaving the kitchen with a wine glass for Rita and Robyn

"Thanks" said Rita and Robyn as Zoe gave them a glass each

Tess re-entered the living room and sat down beside Zoe.

"You not drinking?" commented Rita

"No" said zoe "I am on shift in an hour"

"Zoe you have just come off shift" said Robyn

"Well it will keep my mind off everything and Charlie's going to be there" said zoe "paperwork or something"

"Then I'm going in to" said Tess "I can sleep in the office if need be"

Zoe smiled at Tess before looking down; she wasn't going to mention the sneaky glass of wine or two she had with max earlier.

"We better go" said Robyn and Rita at the same time

Zoe half smiled as Robyn and Rita stood up, Zoe's walked them to the door and watched Rita walk out first, then Robyn second.

"Have you seen max?" said Robyn as she left

"Not since the cemetery" said Zoe

"I thought he walked you home" said Robyn

"No" said zoe "he left at the cemetery, I guessed he was going to some girl's house, you know what he's like"

"Yea" said Robyn "thanks anyway"

Rita and Robyn left and Zoe closed the door to be faced with Tess who wasn't convinced.


	23. Chapter 23

**I am not sure when i will be able to update again, but enjoy this chapter and i will update if i can when i have 75 reviews:)**

**CHAPTER TWENTY THREE**

Tess was down stairs waiting Zoe, they had decided to go in together and as usual Zoe was running late. Ten minutes after Tess telling her to hurry up Zoe came down with a blouse, a pencil skirt and a pair of the killer heels on.

"Charlie's gone" said Tess

"I don't care" said Zoe "I have enough going on without having the misfortune of knowing why Charlie was running around my garden at nine at night"

"Good point" said Tess as her and Zoe got into Zoe's car

As soon as Zoe speeded off Tess knew that Zoe driving was a very bad decision.

"About what you said earlier" said Zoe keeping her eyes firmly on the road "yes, I am seeing someone, but that information stays strictly between me and you"

"Fine" said Tess who wasn't happy that she had to keep this from Charlie

"And Charlie" said Zoe "he knows"

"Before me?" said Tess trying to act offended

"Yes" said Zoe "he found out this morning"

"And max, does he know" said Tess

"You could say that" said Zoe

"Is that a yes or a no?" said Tess

"A no" finally decided Zoe as she turned into the ED car park

"Are you sure you want to work?" said Tess "you are going to be absolutely exhausted"

"If I go home I won't sleep" said Zoe fixing her make up in the mirror "I might as well be doing something useful"

"Fine" said Tess who got out of the car at the same time as Zoe

Zoe and Tess walked into the ED side by side but near bumped into Connie who was on her way out.

"Zoe, Tess" said Connie "what are you doing here"

"Working" said Tess and Zoe at the same time

"I just need something to take my mind off….." began Zoe

"I know" said Connie "if you need anything, you have my number"

"Thanks" answered Zoe as her and Tess walked on into the ED, they didn't have a clue what they were going to face….


	24. Chapter 24

**This will be the last update for a week or so as once again I am going away so please review and I will update if&when I can if I get 78 reviews:)**

** Chapter twenty-four**

As soon as Zoe was in the ED she walked straight to the staffroom, there she could not hide but avoid the awkward questions, well most of them. Tess followed Zoe and ten minutes later they were sitting drinking large cups of coffee. It was at that moment that Zoe suddenly remembered max, she laughed to herself at first but then realized that he would personally make her life hell if she totally forgot about him.

"I just need to make a quick phone call" was Zoe's excuse to Tess

"Sure" said Tess "just promise that you will come and see me before you start your shift"

"Ok" agreed Zoe "but if there's an emergency..."

"I know the drill" said Tess as she watched one exit the staffroom

Zoe walked carefully through the ED making sure that she wouldn't bump into anyone, she was sure that if she did, it would be another question and answer session. Zoe stood outside the ED, she had lit up a cigarette which she was now smoking underneath the "no smoking" sign.

Five minutes and seven phone calls later, Zoe stood on his cigarette before sliding her phone back into her pocket. Zoe had phoned max seven times, but she hated leaving voicemails so she just gave up and headed back inside.

"Zoe?" said noel

"Noel?" said Zoe

"What are you doing here?" noel was the first to ask "I thought you would be taking some time off"

"Well I needed to take my mind off everything" said zoe "what about you?"

"Need the money" replied noel

"Just don't do yourself in" said Zoe "that's all we would need, another body for cubicals"

"Glad to know you care" said noel sarcastically

"Sorry, I've known nick Jordan too long" said Zoe "I mean knew"

"Zoe" called Ethan

"Yea" said Zoe transforming from the grieving window into doctor mode

"Patient in cubical three, only you can treat them apparently" said Ethan as him and Zoe met at reception

"Let me guess" began Zoe "it's a male under fifty"

"How do you know?" said Ethan handing Zoe the patients notes

"Because men that age always want women doctors" said zoe "it's a well-known fact"

"Actually there not wanting a woman doctor, there looking you" said Ethan

"Me?" said Zoe

"Oh, which one of your long string of men is he?" said noel

Noel was bombarded with dirty looks and was nudged by lofty and Ethan.

"Sorry" said noel to Zoe, shaking his head

"No, I'm glad you're acting normal towards me" said Zoe "it was two years ago, I have moved on"

Zoe looked up from the ground to see not only lofty, noel and Ethan crowed around him but a lot of other staff as well.

"Well I better go and see my admirer" said Zoe "I don't want to keep him waiting"


	25. Chapter 25

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews:), from chapter 27 the chapters will be longer so enjoy!:)**

**Chapter twenty-five**

Zoe took a deep breath before coming face to face with the patient, she guessed it was a drunk or a face from the past, both were unwelcome. But instead Zoe was face with someone that she was glad to see, max.

"What the hell?" said Zoe as she shut the curtain

"Finally" said max as if he had been waiting all day

"What the hell happened?" said zoe "you were in my house, how are you here?"

Zoe looked up in the air, placed her hands on her hips and then froze when she saw Charlie.

"So that's what you were doing in my garden then" said Zoe

"Blame Charlie" began max "he told me to jump out the window"

"You jumped out my bloody window!" said Zoe angrily

"Well, yea" said max "I think I have dislocated my shoulder"

"That's will be the least serious of your injuries if you ever try that again" said Zoe

"And, by the way I didn't tell you to jump, I told you to climb" said Charlie

"Did it ever cross your mind to use the door?" said Zoe "or is that too difficult to find?"

"Don't blame me" said max

"So, let me get this straight" began Zoe "while you and char lie were playing bloody batman and robin in my garden, I had Tess, Robyn and Rita in my house?"

"Yes" said max "but, just out of interest, am I batman or robin?"

"Shut up" said Zoe as she went to examine max's shoulder

"Jesus Zoe, be careful" said max as Zoe examined his shoulder

"Aww shut up" said Zoe which stopped all max's moaning

"Do you talk all your patients like this?" said max

"Only the idiots" said Zoe

"I have a funny feeling that you're angry with me" said max

"Whatever gave you that idea?" said Zoe sarcastically

Charlie smiled and laughed but stopped as Zoe shot him a dirty look.

"And you're not off the hook" said zoe to Charlie which made max smile "oh and max, thanks for making it obvious by telling Ethan that you wanted me"

"Well if you don't ask, you don't get" said max smiling

"Seriously, could you not have asked for lily or someone?" said Zoe

"Well I thought that you would be more gentle" said max "but I stand corrected"

"You're just a bad patient" complained Zoe


	26. Chapter 26

**Thanks again for all the lovely reviews:), from the next chapter onwards the chapters will be alot longer!:)**

**Chapter twenty-six**

"I asked for you because I think you're a brilliant doctor, Zoe" said max after a lengthy science

"Don't try to butter me up, max" said zoe back "max; seriously I'm not in the mood"

Max smiled as Zoe left the cubical. Zoe rubbed her head and walked to reception where she saw Robyn.

"So who's the secret admirer" said noel

Zoe totally ignored the question and turned to Robyn.

"Still looking for max?" said Zoe

"Yea" said Robyn "he would usually have called"

"He's in cubical three" said zoe "dislocated shoulder"

"What?" said Robyn

"Charlie told him to jump out a window and what did max do? He jumped out the window!" said zoe running her hand threw her hair

"That doesn't surprise me" commented Robyn

"Max never ceases to amaze me" said Zoe rolling her eyes

"I better go and see him" said Robyn rushing off to cubicals

Zoe leant on the reception desk and put her head down. Her shift had only started, max had been brought in and all she could think about was the past twenty four hours.

"Are you ok?" asked noel

"Yea" said Zoe lifting her head

"Why did max want you?" said noel raising an eyebrow

"Cause apparently I'm a brilliant doctor" said one sarcastically

"Do you know what your problem is" began Caleb who appeared behind Zoe

Zoe turned to face Caleb hoping that for once he could actually give her a mature answer; she hoped that for once talking to him wouldn't be like talking to max, a large version of a kid.

"You can't take a compliment" said Caleb

Zoe just rolled her eyes before putting her head back down on the desk.

"Right, if I said that you always look beautiful" began Caleb to which Zoe looked up "what would you say?"

"Well I would say: oh my god you annoying little twat, please go away to creep" said Zoe, full of attitude

"Ouch" said noel slowly while looking at Caleb who didn't know what to say

""What if I was a rich consultant taking Connie's job of clinical lead and on my first day i went up to you and said, you look beautiful" said noel smiling

"I would say, give it two weeks and once again I will have mixed business and pleasure" said Zoe before walking away.


	27. Chapter 27

CHAPTER 27

Zoe walked to the staffroom everything was starting to build up, Max, the questions and the lack of sleep. Tess and Rita were in the staffroom chatting over a cup of tea, once the heard the click on the door closing they turned around and smiled as Zoe entered.

Zoe walked over and clasped into the sofa, yawning as she did so.

"Someone's sorry" spoke Tess

"Excuse me?" said Zoe sitting up

Tess smiled and pointed to Zoe's locker door which had a note and a red rose attached to it. Zoe smiled and slowly got up, holding the rose in her hand while reading the note out aloud.

"Sorry"

Zoe's smile got wider as she saw the sad face drawn at the end of the note, in Max's hand writing. This wasn't a grand romantic gesture as Max and Zoe weren't like that but Zoe knew that this was good for max, very good in fact as it was the best she was going to get.

Zoe pressed the peddle at the bottom of the bin with her heel and dropped the note into it as the lit flipped open, she didn't want anyone recognizing Max's hand writing. Zoe examined the red rose before setting it down beside Rita and Tess, then running her hand threw her hair Zoe was off once again but this time she was going to visit Max.

Max lay back in his bed and smiled as he heard the familiar click of Zoe's heels near the cubical, Charlie noticed max's smile and rolled her eyes.

"Unbelievable" commented Charlie

Zoe pulled open the curtain, stepping inside with a smile on her face.

"I have not forgiven you yet" said Zoe

The smile on Zoe's face suddenly disappeared as she looked through Max's notes, noticing his long medical history.

"Wow" commented Zoe "there's quite a lot of pain relief I can't give you"

"I don't want any" said Max "I don't need any"

"Max..." began Zoe

"No" said Max

"Fine" surrendered Zoe "but this is going to hurt, a lot"

"Just do it and get it over with" said Max

The sound of Max's screaming and cursing echoed through the ED and everyone's eyes were attached to Zoe who took her gloves off as she exited the cubical.

Zoe slowly walked to the bin beside the reception desk and dropped her gloves in it, she looked up and noticed the shocked faces of Noel and Caleb who apart from not getting over there earlier conversation, had heard the screams of Max.

"What the hell have you done?" said Noel questioning Zoe as if she had murdered someone

"It's just Max" said Zoe calmly with no sign of sympathy in her voice "he refused pain relief, the idiot"

"What have you done to me" asked Max who appeared behind Zoe

Zoe immediately turned around and rolled her eyes as Max screwed his face up before touching his shoulder.

"grow a pair" said Zoe before walking to the office are now shared with Connie

"God, if she's like that with all her patients..." began Noel pointing in Zoe's way

"She's a dam good doctor and your all know it" shouted Max in return "she's hasn't slept for nearly twenty four hours, how would you feel?"


	28. Chapter 28

This ia chapter 28, i will update as soon as i get 90 reviews:)

CHAPTER 28

Max stormed off and shopped at Zoe and Connie's office when Zoe caught his eye threw the window. As Max knocked the door he leant his head against it waiting for Zoe's legendary call "come in". when max heard it he quietly opened the door.

"Sorry" whispered Zoe as Max walked in

Zoe was lying on her chair with her head thrown back so that she could gaze at the ceiling. Max smiled and sat down in Connie's chair and scanned her desk for something to fiddle with.

"The iron lady will kill you" warned Zoe

"Only if she sees me and saying that she's twenty miles away in her luxury clinical lead, paid off apartment, I think that very unlikely" commented Max

"Fair point, and she was nice to me earlier so I call that a break through" said Zoe smiling and glancing up at Max

"I wouldn't get the champagne corks popping yet" commented Max which made Zoe laugh

"Anyway, I may have left your upstairs window wide open when I fell out of it" said Max trying not to make eye contact with Zoe

"You did, WHAT!" shouted Zoe "you should have left a 'burgle me please' sign hung on the window while you were at it"

"Well sorry, that I didn't think of closing the window as I was falling out of it"

Zoe jumped off her chair and slammed the door behind her as she walked out; Max was hot on her tail but left her to huff when he watched her walk into a cubical guessing she was with a patient.

"God, have you two fallen out again" began Charlie as he watched Max appear at reception with a face as long as the tames

"Yep" said Max as he lay his head of the reception desk

"I don't see what the big deal is, its only doctor Hanna" commented Noel

"It's a very a big deal" shouted Max looking up at Noel

"Well she's not going to go out with you, if that's what you think, she can have any man she wants" said Noel

"Thanks for that" commented Charlie staring at Noel as he rubbed Max's back

"Max is already in a relationship" said Charlie after a long silence, kicking Max lightly in the ankle as he did.

"What?" chocked Noel near spitting out the coffee he had just sipped

"Em, yea" clarified Max

"Well, what's her name" asked Noel

"Now that would be telling" said Max more confidently while smiling

Charlie laughed at Noels reaction but deliberately coughed warning Max that Robyn was now standing directly behind him, Max spun around and his smile faded as Robyn raised her eyebrows suspiciously.

"Didn't you here" began Noel "Max has a girlfriend"

"What!" shouted Robyn turning and looking at Max "that's why your hardly home!"

"It's not a crime" argued Max in return

"I am surprised that there's any tarts left in the world" commented Robyn joining in with Noel, laughing

"Excuse me, she is not a tart" said Max proudly defending Zoe

Charlie stood it the background, for Zoe's sake biting his tongue and hoping that Robyn would do the same. Charlie hoped that he wouldn't have to interfere, that's the last thing that he wanted to do but he would if Robyn went too far which was sure to happen.


	29. Chapter 29

I will update depending on the reviews and when i am at home, enjoy:)

CHAPTER 29

"Yea Max" said Robyn sarcastically "and Noels Lenny Henry"

"Excuse me" said Noel trying his best to sound offended

"I bet she's just another slag you met in a dodgy bar" commented Robyn

"Robyn, I would stop there" butted in Charlie who knew that if Robyn knew that Max's new girlfriend was Zoe she wouldn't be calling her a slag or tart.

"Don't tell me that you have met her" began Robyn

"Really Robyn, if you knew who she was you wouldn't be saying anything and would know that Max is very fortunate"

"Thanks" said Max sarcastically

"Oh god, what is she? a well-respected college dropout"

"Not everyone has to go to college you know" shouted Max before storming off to find Zoe

"I think that's a yes to the college dropout" commented Noel before looking back down at his computer screen

"Oh great, I can't wait to meet her" said Robyn sarcastically to Noel

Charlie stood there for a moment awkwardly wondering if he should comment or not, but he decided to speak when Robyn and Noel both turned around looking for him to agree with them about max's so called girlfriend.

"Actually you might have already met her" spoke Charlie

"What?" said Robyn "I don't know what you mean"

"she is a well-respected doctor" said Charlie finally putting the nail in the coffin but deciding at the same time to leave it at doctor and not mention consultant or clinical lead as that would surely narrow it down by too much

"You are joking me!" said Robyn after a lengthy science

"Afraid not" said Charlie lifting his folders before heading off to cubicals

Ten minutes later Tess emerged from the office she shares with Charlie, the first thing that immediately caught her eye was a nervous Charlie standing outside cubicals watching everyone walk past and making sure no one entered the cubical he was guarding. Tess walked over and without Charlie realizing it tried to peak threw the curtain; Charlie stepped forward in a flash and stopped Tess viewing what was inside.

"Do I even want to know what the hell you're doing?" questioned Tess

Without saying another work Charlie let Tess peer threw a gap in the curtain. Tess smiled as she saw a sleeping Zoe lying on the bed with Max beside her, his arms was tightly around Zoe like he never wanted to let her go.

What Tess didn't know was that once she closed the curtain Zoe's eyes flickered opened. Zoe sighed when she felt the hard hospital below her; she scanned the room only noticing Max as she saw his arms tightly wrapped around her. Zoe listened to the familiar sound of the hospital, the phone ringing, the doors banging and the trolleys being wheeled but what she stopped and listened intensity to was Tess and Charlie's ongoing conversation. Zoe stared at Tess and Charlie's shadows as she listened to every single word.


	30. Chapter 30

Thanks for all the lovely reviews, i really apreciate every one, because i am away alot i wont be home till sunday/monday so i will update then if i get 98 reviews as the next few chapters are full of cute zax, enjoy!:)

CHAPTER 30

"How long has that been going on?" asked Tess

"Don't know, but if you ask me it's too long. She assured me that it was only once but I'm not convinced"

"Are you sure that they are actually together, because a porter and a consultant is a bit odd"

"A bit odd? It's not odd but rather unheard off"

"I guess i am going to be sworn to secrecy" said Tess

"Yep" answered Charlie

Zoe rolled her eyes before taking her phone out and texting Max, as soon as max's phone went off as Zoe had predicted he jumped up from the bed leaving her in fits of laughter.

"Oh, very funny" began max as he looked at the text he had just got from Zoe

_"Wake up!"_

"My back is not made for these beds" Zoe slide herself off the bed and faced Max with her hands on her hips "and you're not the easiest to wake up"

"Well, I don't think your dresses are made to be slept in" Max said with a smile

Zoe once again rolled her eyes before pulling down her dress which had become further up her leg.

"Don't even deny your liking of it" began Zoe as she peaked threw the curtain, making sure no one was hanging around

"I wasn't denying anything" Max said with a smile, as he passed slapping Zoe on the ass before peering out the curtain

"Get you back in here" Zoe pulled Max away from the curtain. Once Zoe took her hands off Max he kissed her, near falling through the curtain into the next cubical.

Zoe playfully hit Max before once again tugging her dress down. Zoe and Max stopped when Ash looked in from the cubical beside them, giving them a confused look.

"Just trying to get Zoe to go to sleep" Max said while rubbing the back of his neck

"By giving her a goodnight kiss?" asked Ash raising an eyebrow

"You saw that?" questioned Zoe with her hands on her hips, not taking her eyes off Max

"Among other things" Ash rolled his eyes, looking Max up and down

"Idiot" Zoe playfully hit Max

"Max, I think Dr Hanna would like you to keep your hands to yourself" Ash stared at Max as Zoe had to put her hand over her mouth to avoid bursting out with laughter, Ash didn't suspect a thing!

"I was only a joke" Max tried to act as if he was sorry, Max only realized that Ash thought he was only playing around when Zoe's heel kicked him

"It may have only been a joke but I don't think Dr Hanna's boyfriend would appreciate it" commented Ash, Max turned around and stared at Zoe before near enough repeating what Ash had said "no, I don't think Zoe's boyfriend would appreciate it"

Zoe silently nodded her head in agreement until Ash suddenly said "Dr Hanna could even sue for sexual harassment"

At this point Zoe lost it and so did Max, as they both burst out laughing, leaning over the hospital bed and trying to hold themselves up in front of a confused Ash.

"Yea, totally" agreed Zoe when she had finally stopped laughing, she suddenly acted as if Ash hadn't seen her and Max's sudden outburst.


	31. Chapter 31

**Thanks for all the reviews!:), I always love reading them, I never thought that I could reach 100 when I started this fanfic And if you are on twitter follow me, claireeaford**

**Sorry for any mistakes**

**CHAPTER 31**

"Sorry" spoke ash pointing between Zoe and max "am I missing something?"

"No" Zoe and max said at the same time glaring at each other

"You know its woman rights, you can place a complaint Zoe" ash spoke quietly

"I'm not bloody Emily Pankhurst" Zoe raised an eyebrow at ash

"It was a dare" blurted out max

Zoe slowly turned her head around so that she could look at him; she narrowed her eyes before turning back to ash

"I think Connie would like to see you in her office, first thing tomorrow morning" commented ash looking directly at max

Zoe near burst into fits of laughter again but covered it with a cough.

"Well, I better get back to work" zoe decided "Charlie will be wondering where I am"

Zoe walked out of the cubical trying to avoid the awkwardness, when she realized max wasn't with her she put her hand back threw the curtain grabbing his hand and pulling him with her. Max smiled when he looked at zoe who smiled as well checking behind her to make sure ash hadn't followed them.

"I never knew that u liked history" max commented "when I think of history I think of a middle aged posh man in a library"

"Sexist" Zoe laughed

"Or it could be worse, sexual harassment" max laughed and Zoe joined in

Zoe and max laughed all the way until they were stopped at the reception desk by Charlie wanting to know, what on earth was so funny.

"Ash wants me to make a complaint against max for sexual harassment" Zoe answer back in between her and max's laughter

What's!?" Charlie almost shouted, Charlie near chocked but watched as Zoe and max's laughter died down so that they could speak.

"Ash caught us" Zoe admitted making sure she said it in a whisper so that no one else could here

"As in..." began Charlie who rubbed the back of his neck not wanting to finish his sentence

"Oh god no" zoe laughed while shaking her head "god, I would never do anything like that in cubicals"

"Basically, I've been told to keep my hands off Zoe and to appear in Connie's office tomorrow morning" max interrupted Zoe and Charlie making them aware that he was still standing there

"Well, I'm sure max will be staying at yours, so if you head off now you will be revived for tomorrow's shift" Charlie advised

"I'm on shift" was Zoe's excuse

"Zoe, you came into work but you're not on shift and nobody can be on shift for 36 hours" Charlie argued "and cause of max's pain relief he can't be discharged without a responsible adult"

"Zoe, responsible" max laughed

Max earned a dirty look from Zoe who realized something "but max refused pain relief"

"He took it cause of the pain you left him in" Charlie laughed

Zoe rolled her eyes brushing off max's previous comment and coming to a compromise "what about max is discharged with Robyn, I'm sure she's still in the staffroom"

But will Zoe do what she has been told and go home, or will Zoe carry on working putting herself and her patients in danger?

**Well, that was chapter 31. It would be great if you could leave a review as I will update tomorrow (probably morning time) if I get 105****J**


	32. Chapter 32

**CHAPTER 32**

"Let's just say that me and Robyn aren't exactly on speaking terms at the moment" max vaguely explained while Zoe turned to Charlie looking for an answer "what's he on about?"

"Max told Robyn about his girlfriend and she went off on one, she called her a tart and max jumped into defend her honor" Charlie explained in much more detail

"Girlfriend!?" chocked Zoe looking between Charlie and max for one of them to say something

"You" max smiled

"come on Mary Jane" zoe quickly signed the forms Charlie was holding and rushed out of the ED with max, hoping that no one had saw them.

Zoe and max arrived at Zoe's house, the place where not that long ago had seen three nurses come over while Zoe tried to hide her 'boyfriend' upstairs who eventually feel out a window, dislocating his shoulder. Of course this was the home of Zoe Hanna and with her track record no one expected anything less.

A cold air hit max and Zoe as they stepped into Zoe's house; this was obviously because of Zoe's window being open for hours in the cold night. Max looked at Zoe who turned and looked at him, raising her eyebrows in the process as if she expected him to do something.

"Oh, the window" max finally said to Zoe, pointing up the stairs

Zoe rolled her eyes before walking into her kitchen, max headed upstairs to close the window while Zoe looked for an expensive bottle of wine to match her mood.

When Zoe found the bottle she was looking, she put it to her mouth not bothering to use a glass. From behind her, max took the bottle of wine and when Zoe turned around he put it to his lips, taking a large gulp.

"Hey" Zoe said about 5 seconds too late

"Well, I've closed the window but there's just one other problem" max spoke, brushing off Zoe's other comment

"And what's that?" Zoe took a step closer to max smiling

"well, even if we put the blankets over us and use all the hot water bottles in the world, it's still not going to be warm enough for us to sleep up there" commented max cheekily smiling "we could use the extra body heat?"

"I never took you as the cuddling type" Zoe laughed, walking over to her back door and looking down her garden "so what do you really want?"

"Just a hug off my girlfriend" max laughed at Zoe suspicions

"Ok, but we're not sleeping on that waterbed" said Zoe knowing that if she slept on it, she could never get a decent night's sleep

"Please" max smiled

"Fine" Zoe finally agreed

Max ran up the stairs and Zoe laughed as she turned off the kitchen light, slipping into another room upstairs to put her pyjamas on.

But does Zoe only want to be friends and will max get the message?

**Again, thanks for all the lovely reviews and I will update tomorrow if I get 113 reviews:)**

**& sorry for any mistakes:)**


	33. Chapter 33

**CHAPTER 33**

Zoe finished her normal night routine, turning every light in the house off but the hall light, always making excuses to anyone who asked, to cover up her fear of the dark. Zoe walked into her bedroom and noticed max regaling about on the bed wearing nothing but his boxers.

"What happened to, we need to sleep in the same bed to keep warm?" Zoe couldn't help but ask

"The room suddenly hottened up when you walked in" max smiled

"Do me a favor and google new chat up lines" Zoe laughed as she got into bed

"Excuse me" max tried to sound offended "I do not google my chat up lines; they take hours to think of"

"Yea, for the writers which upload them onto the website" Zoe laughed

Max wouldn't argue as he produced a bottle of wine, unknown to Zoe he had found her secret wine store in her bedroom.

Zoe's eyes flickered open at Seven thirty the next morning, raising her head from the pillow Zoe suddenly remembered how much her and max had drank the night before as she saw their clothes scattered on the floor. She suddenly felt a bit better when she saw that max was awake beside her.

"We didn't….?" Zoe shook her head knowing that she wasn't exactly the best drunk, but Zoe stopped as max nodded his head smiling.

"We have to be in work in an hour" Zoe complained as max wouldn't let her get out of bed

"No we don't, I pulled a sickie cause of my shoulder and late last night, unknown to you Connie and Charlie gave you the day off and how ever long after that you want off"

Zoe threw her head back in her pillow, enjoying what she classed as a lie in.

Zoe woke again at twelve, but this time it was to the smell of cooking. Zoe finally pulled herself out of her warm bed, gabbing a couple of pieces of clothes on the floor and putting them on.

Zoe sneaked down stairs and silently stood in her kitchen door way as she watched max's crap attempt of flipping a pancake.

Max smiled when he heard Zoe's laughter and immediately knew that she was watching him, but he didn't have time to comment as Zoe's doorbell rang.

A smile escaped Zoe's lips as she opened the door to reveal Linda.

"Linda" Zoe pulled Linda into a long hug "what are you doing here?"

"well, I heard the ED found out about nick and Nicola so I thought I would come and see how you are" Linda smiled smelling the cooking and raised an eyebrow "…and see if there's anyone new in your life, like someone who can cook?"

"I don't know what your mean?" Zoe argued, but she could never lie to Linda

"zoe, you're the only person I know who can burn a boiled eye so either you have hired a cook or you have found your own in the form of a man" Linda argued back smiling as she realized how well she had got her point across

"Or you could be realistic and could come to the conclusion that I have a friend staying" Zoe avoided eye contact with Linda

"Yea, be realistic" Linda rolled her eyes as she walked into Zoe house

But will Linda see max and reveal Zoe and max's relationship to the ED or will Zoe even make it known that her and max are in a relationship?

**Just for the purpose the story, Linda has known Zoe when she was with matt and nick.**

**I will update tomorrow if I get 120 reviews:)**

**Sorry for any mistakes****J**


	34. Chapter 34

CHAPTER 34

Zoe smiled as she closed the door and followed Linda into the kitchen, Zoe already felt sorry for max.

"So, he's the one your hiding" Linda smiled as she caught sight of max at the cooker

"I'm not hiding him" commented Zoe

"Linda, right?" max finally caught on

"Yea" Linda answered "and you?"

"Max"

"Wait, how do you know about Linda? "Zoe asked

"You told me all about her" max said as he turned the temperature on the cooker down

"I never"

"You do a lot of things when your drunk Zoe" max said with a wink which didn't go unnoticed by Linda who immediately looked at Zoe smiling

"Right, I am going to go and get dressed" Zoe announced

"What about breakfast?" asked max showing Zoe the plate with pancakes on it

"Give it to Linda" Zoe smiled as she walked upstairs

"So, how long have you and zoe known each other?" asked Linda "I'm guessing it's not very long"

"Near a year" replied max to Linda's surprise

"And there's me thinking you were another one night stand" Linda rolled her eyes "are you a doctor or a consultant?"

"Neither"

"Surgeon?" asked Linda

"Nope" replied max

"So who are you then?" Linda enquired

"Well you know that my names max, but the rest, you will just have to wait and see" max smiled as he sat down ignoring the fact he was still in his boxers

"So, how did your and Zoe meet?" asked Linda

"What's this?" exclaimed max "20 questions"

Linda laughed, once again looking max up and down.

"me and zoe started going out about four months ago" max smiled "...if that's what you want to know"

"So, you and zoe are like..." Linda didn't want to finish her sentence just in case she was on the wrong end of the stick

"... Yea, I'm zoe's boyfriend" max felt proud whenever he said this

"Well, we will have to do the test then" decided Linda setting the drink max had just gave her, down

"Sorry, you've lost me!" a confused max said

"every boyfriend zoe has, I do a test, no one has got more the three out of fifteen" Linda announced "zoe knows about it, I decided the question when I met her and if you get less than twelve then you don't have a future together"

"You do know that even if I get one in your stupid test, I am not leaving Zoe" max smiled as he lent down towards Linda

"I know, but it will show your chances and I am never wrong"

"Ok, bring it on" decided max

"question1, what is Zoe's favorite movie?" asked Linda

"Cinderella, but she would never admit it" max answered confidentiality

Linda smiled as she was secretly impressed, but she continued with the 14 other questions.

"question2, what is Zoe's secret fear?"

"The dark, she keeps the hall lights on at night"

"question3, what is Zoe's most prized procession?"

"Simple, her car"

Will max get any questions right and what did nick and matt get in Linda's little 'test'?

**Sorry for any mistakes and thanks for all the reviews, I will update when I am back home if I get 127 reviews**


	35. Chapter 35

**Thanks for all the reviews, sorry for any mistakes & this chapter is slightly longer than usual as I will be unable to update until saturday/sunday if I get 135 reviews, enjoy (sorry in advance for the cliffhanger)**

**CHAPTER 35**

"question4, what does Zoe like about Cinderella?"

"The fairytale ending"

"question5, what's Zoe's favorite part of being a doctor?"

"Saving lives" answered max who Was quite proud of himself

"question6, what's Zoe's favorite colour?" asked Linda

"Easy, purple"

"question7, what would zoe's ideal night be?"

"Sitting in the hottest night club in town with a tray full of shots"

"question8, what is Zoe's favorite food?"

"It's not exactly food, but ben and jerry's ice cream"

"question9, who is her celebrity crush?"

"Michael French"

"question10, what is Zoe's most embarrassing moment?" asked a very impressed Linda

"When she fell drunk in a nightclub bathroom and Jeff and Dixie had to come and get her" max laughed remembering the moment he had found this out from noel

"question11, what is Zoe's favorite song?"

"The titanic theme, my heart will go on"

"question12, what is Zoe's favorite advertisement?" Linda smiled knowing this was the hardest question

"The Christmas, john Lewis"

"question13, what would be Zoe's ideal afternoon?"

"Well she hates daytime TV so it would be a strong coffee put in her favorite mug with a movie"

"question14, what's Zoe's favorite room in the hospital" Linda smiled

"on-call room" max answered within a second of Linda asking the question

"And final question, what are Zoe's favorite flowers?"

"Red and white roses" max sighed, glad to finish Linda's 'test'

"Very good" an impressed Linda managed to say

"So, what did I get?" max inquired

"You will have to find out" Linda said before she gilded up stairs to tell Zoe he had got fifteen out of fifteen

Once upstairs Linda stopped and looked around trying to figure out which room Zoe was in as well as trying to get her breathe back.

"Zoe" called Linda

The door of a room on the right hand side, swung open to reveal zoe, zoe walked out of the room and headed towards the stairs to Linda stopped her.

"I need to tell you something" Linda blurted out

"Boyfriend?" enquired Zoe

"No, nothing like that" Linda smiled "it's about max"

"You don't like him, do you?" Zoe sighed

"No, I do" Linda found it hard to find the words "you know the test I gave to matt and nick?"

"Oh yea, your 'serious' Zoe's boyfriend test" Zoe rolled her eyes "don't give it to max though, it would freak him out"

"Too late" Linda said biting her lip

"You asked him" Zoe tried not to shout out as she realized that max was still in the kitchen

"Yes" Linda folded her arms "but if you don't want to know the answer then..…"

"Well matt got two and nick got three" Zoe folded her arms to match Linda's "what did max get? , one out of fifteen"

"No, fifteen" Linda blurted out between her bursts of laughter

"What!" Zoe shouted

"I know, I hate to say it Zoe but he knows you inside and out!" Linda confirmed

"How did…" Zoe was that shocked that she couldn't form a simple sentence

"I don't know" admitted Linda "but if there were extra points he would get all of them as well, for detail!"

"Shit" Zoe ran her hand threw her hair as she sat down and remembered the promise her and Linda had made as students as they made up the quiz

So what will Zoe decided about her and max's relationship now that Linda had told her and what was this 'promise' Linda and Zoe made up as students?

**Thought I would add that Michael French bit in!**


	36. Chapter 36

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews on the last chapter, I am not sure when I can update again (as I am rarely at home) but I will update ASAP if I get 142 reviews****J****  
****sorry for any mistakes.**

**CHAPTER 36**

Zoe paced the landing; once again holding tightly onto the banister as she checked to see that max wasn't listening to her and Linda's conversation or he would freak out and run a mile.

"What are you going to do?" Linda was only asking a realistic question but it still distracted Zoe from what she was thinking.

"We were students, it hardly mattered" Zoe laughed hoping that Linda would join in letting them both agree that the rule and promise they had made had long expired.

"Yes, it bloody mattered!" Linda almost shouted earning a look from zoe showing her that max was still downstairs "if a man ever got more than twelve then you're have to ask them to marry you in the next leap year" Linda reminded zoe of their agreement

"Linda, you're taking the piss!" Zoe swore as she clasped backward into her soft bed laughing "I have never had to ever bloody click my fingers for a man never mind get down on one knee!"

"Well, it's time to change" Linda suggested as she lay down beside Zoe

"Stuff the rules!" zoe stood up as she reapplied her lipstick in the mirror

"Yon disobeyed the rule with nick, and look how that ended" Linda pointed out

"Even if max asked to marry me, I would find it hard not to laugh in his face" Zoe admitted to Linda

"And your answer would be...?"

"no" zoe spoke before Linda had fully finished her sentence "unlike you I wouldn't just agree because of something stupid when we were students, it might as well be arranged marriage!"

"Fine!" Linda almost shouted as she closed the door of Zoe's bedroom behind her "but on your wedding day I am going to say I told you so"

"You love him, you know I'm right so don't let your stupid pride get in the way of telling him that"

Zoe rolled her eyes, it was lucky she had even married nick, she wasn't the marrying type!

"What's going on? " asked max as Zoe practically ran down the stairs

"We're late" Zoe gabbed max the wrist pulling him behind her and slamming the door

"What was that for?" max rubbed his wrist when they were safely in Zoe's car "you really hurt me"

"We are running five minutes late and in case you haven't remembered that you are wanted in 'Mrs. Beauchamp's' office first thing" Zoe smiled as she saw the shocked look on max's face

"But it's your day off" max reminded Zoe, it was supposed to be his day off too but of Couse 'Mrs. Beauchamp' had other plans

"Yes, but you only got a half day because of me and you know that I can't stay away from the place five minute" Zoe speeded off, avoiding wasting any more time.

Once at the ED Zoe and max were careful no one seen them as they got out of Zoe's car and made their way to the entrance.

"Do I not get a kiss?" max cheekily asked as Zoe waited for him to go in five minutes before her

Zoe looked left and right before sneakily pulling max around a corner and kissing him briefly.

Max walked into the ED with a smile on his face and as Zoe said, she walked in exactly five minutes later heading straight to Charlie who was standing at reception.

"I should have known that with him here, you wouldn't be far behind" Charlie didn't even have to see to know that Zoe was standing beside him

"I Just came in to see how max gets on" zoe told Charlie "I could kill ash, first it was all 'me and you are a team' and now he is one of Connie's minions"

"I suppose you could say that" Charlie laughed, shifting some files about

"I heard that the guy who couldn't keep his hands off you has ended up in Mrs. Beauchamp's office" guy self almost publically announced as he appeared beside Zoe

**But will guy self reveal to the ED, who it is in Connie's office?**


	37. Chapter 37

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews!, I always love reading your feedback!:)  
Sorry for any mistakes and I will next update (probably tomorrow before holby city or as soon as I can) when I get 48 reviews****J**

**CHAPTER 37**

"Well if it was my choice, he wouldn't be in there" Zoe rolled her eyes at guy self

"Then where would he be...?" asked guy who immediately regretted it by saying "actually, don't answer that"

"Well it is very stressful" Zoe told guy as she slowly began her plan to undig max out of the hole he had gotten himself into "it would just be better if we left it"

Guy stood and thought for a minute and Zoe immediately knew that he wasn't buying it so she started the fake tears, trying not go laugh at everyone's reaction to her Oscar winning performance.

Charlie stood there awkwardly while noel and Louise both stopped their work, opened there mouths let their pens drop to the reception desk.

"Ok, I will have a word with Connie" guy finally agreed as he walked into Connie and Zoe's shared office.

Zoe simply smiled, sniffed and dried the tears with her fingers before turning to Charlie "am I good, or what!"

"That was fake?" asked Charlie in shock

"Of course it was!" Zoe replied "drama was one of my best subjects in school, actually"

"Why would you do that?" asked noel and Louise, to which Zoe didn't answer

"Max owes me big time" Zoe sat there waiting for max to come out of the office

Hearing max's name brought a smile to both noel and louses face, especially Louise who knew that's max's old tricks would finally catch up with him and she was loving it!

Zoe was stood at reception talking to Charlie, noel, Louise and whoever else past, for what felt like hours. In reality it was only thirty seven minutes max was stuck in the office getting wailed at by guy self and Connie, but he smiled when he heard about zoe's little drama performance and because of it, he was only given a punishment of spending the day with zoe, seeing what she did in a day's work which of Couse was no problem for max, it was actually a punishment he was quite looking forward too.

"Doctor Hanna" guy self called as he walked with max out of the office and too reception

"Yes" Zoe said and she turned around and tried not to smile at max

"max has been given the option to go to work with you someday, just to see how important your job is" guy began which immediately made zoe smile, guy self didn't know what he was getting himself into allowing zoe and max to spend the day together no questions asked.

"Yea, of Couse" Zoe tried to not to laugh as guy was oblivious to her and max's ongoing relationship

"Next week?" asked guy

"What about tomorrow?" asked Zoe

"If that's ok with you" guy was surprised at Zoe's enthusiasm "it's just to show max the hard work you do and how important it is"

"Yea" Zoe smiled as she looked at max who was finding is harder not to laugh

"Right pub?" asked Charlie when he saw that max was about to burst

"Yep" several of the staff agreed

"I need to talk to your all" announced Connie "the pub will be fine"

**But what does Connie need to tell the staff and will guy self discover Zoe and max's relationship?**


	38. Chapter 38

**Sorry if this is a bit short and for any spelling mistakes but I haven't had allot of time, so I will update tomorrow if I get 156+ reviews, enjoy!:)**

"We have an announcement" Connie's voice ripped through the pub as she stood before the staff with ash by her side

"god, you're not having a baby together, are you?" zoe joked as the rest of the staff laughed and she watched max as he sat close beside her, his hand edging dangerously close to her leg

"No" Connie smiled taking what Zoe had said, rather well "it's about the ED and something the has been decided by guy self and I"

"God" Zoe sighed so only max could hear, sipping her glass of wine as max chuckled lightly

"from tomorrow, we would like to let woman know that if they have any concern about fellow colleges treating them inappropriately they can come to me, my door is always open and all complaints will be taken seriously" Connie explained "men and woman should be treated as equal and any non-professional relationships during your shift will not be tolerated"

"so what your trying to say is that the on call room is out of bounds" zoe asked Connie as she sipped her wine whilst noting the smiles and lowered heads coming from staff members who had they experience in the on call room or had heard the rumors.

"The on call rooms for staff to sleep, when there on call" Connie raised her eyebrows at Zoe's comment

"Connie, your new so you might not understand that not a lot of sleeping is done in that room" Zoe explained to Connie as she smiled, bit her lip and side glanced at max seeing the broad smile on his face

"These issues have been brought to light in the recent meeting, guy self and I have had" Connie continued, ignoring Zoe "as some of you may know, a complaint has been made against a staff member"

"Blame max" noel decided, sharing his thoughts with the rest of the staff

"Excuse me" Zoe threw her hands in the air, interrupting the staffs outbursts "I didn't make a complaint, in fact no one would have knew if ash hadn't seen"

"I don't see what the problem is, max just had the guts to do what every man who has met Zoe Hanna has wanted to do" smiled cal when he saw Zoe's narrowed eyes

"That's the kind of thing that can get you in trouble" Connie warned cal "zoe could make a complaint against you"

"Yea" agreed Zoe, smiling at max

"We are not at work" cal pointed out

"This is a work meeting" Connie also pointed out

**What does Connie have installed for the ED and will cal get himself into even more trouble?**


	39. Chapter 39

**Sorry if this is a bit short and for any spelling mistakes but I haven't had allot of time, so I will update sometime next week if I get 160+ reviews, enjoy!:)**

"So max ass slaps Zoe and walks away while I point out the obvious and get a complaint made against me?" cal inquired

"That and cause you're a twat" Zoe smiled as her and max laughed at cals face

"Nick Jordan never would have done this" Tess stated the obvious

"Yea" Zoe agreed, turning to Connie for answers

"That's probably cause he was sleeping with half the staff" Connie commented

The pub went silent as the staff inhaled what Connie had just said, turning to Zoe. Zoe looked round seeing all eyes on her she took a large sip of her wine "what?"

"She just insulted your dead husband" max looked at Zoe for the outburst he thought was about to happen

"So, he was my husband but that didn't stop me realizing them he had probably slept with one or two...maybe three...possibly four...ok, five at most! Of his staff" Zoe explained "but he still wouldn't have in forced a pointless rule like this"

"Maybe because he would have broken it within twenty four hours" Connie said, taking in the reactions from the rest of the staff

"No, not even one hour" Zoe corrected Connie, ignoring the looks other staff members were giving her for siding with their new boss

"Anyway, anything more than a professional handshake can and will make you eligible for a complaint stamped on your file" Connie explained ignoring the looks she was getting

"Shouldn't zoe be up there" max stopped Connie, mid-sentence as he pointed out something that most people were thinking "you know, with her being deputy and all"

"Yea, shouldn't clinical lead and deputy be standing up there, not clinical lead and a consultant" Louise joined in

"Zoe's too involved" Connie dismissed the comment

"looks like someone's trying to take your place" cal popped his head from behind zoe, between her and max's head as he whispered so only they could hear, knowing he had annoyed zoe when he saw her and max's heads slowly turning round.

"Wait a minute" Zoe interrupted Connie, again "not even a hug?"

"Not even a hug" repeated Connie

**But will Zoe be able to follow these rules or will her and max be caught as Connie places secret cameras around the hospital?**


	40. Chapter 40

"Right, I've had enough of this" Zoe announced "I have a rather large bottle of wine with my name on it, at home"

Zoe stood up lifting her bag and coat "anyone fancy joining me?"

"Or is that inappropriate?" Zoe smiled "I should probably check with you first, Connie"

Zoe got no answer so her and half of the staff headed out of the pub.

"Don't worry Connie, I won't jump on her" max smiled as he followed Zoe out the door

"What's she going to say when she finds out about us?" max asked Zoe as they walked out to her car

"She's not going to find out" Zoe said firmly "ever!"

"Really?" max smiled as he pulled Zoe round the corner, placing a kiss on her lips

"Really" Zoe smiled leaving max to watch her walk off

Back at Zoe's house, max, Louise, Charlie, Zoe and Robyn were drinking large amounts of wine. Connie was sure to notice as there next shift was in twelve hour's time.

"I've never seen zoe drunk" Robyn whispered to max as they stood drinking the large amount of alcohol Zoe had stocked in her house

"Really? it's absolutely hilarious!" max smiled "just watch"

"You have seen zoe drunk before?" Charlie inquired

"Many times" max smiled, walking up to Zoe who was holding her almost empty wine glaze while staring out the window into the night

Making sure Louise, Charlie and Robyn were out of the kitchen, max spoke to Zoe.

"You ok?" Max placed his free arm around Zoe's waist, making sure he inhaled her perfume "new perfume?"

"Yes, and you noticed?!" Zoe smiled

"You smell delicious" max smiled as he leaned his chin on Zoe's shoulder, kissing her on the cheek

"Max...I..." Zoe began but stopped as she sipped her wine

"You do know you can say it" max smiled as he felt Zoe tense "I love you, more than I can put into words"

"I love you too" Zoe turned around so she could kiss max

"So you have emotions then..." max smiled as he leant his forehead against Zoe's

"Well, I hate Connie, don't I?" Zoe laughed as she kissed max "and I love you"

**So that was the last chapter, I have had it sitting around in my documents for a while so I decided to upload. It would be great if you could R&R also tell me if you would like a follow up written (when I get time)**

**Thanks for all the lovely reviews I have received! :)**


End file.
